barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: The Shrinkerator
(Opening Theme) --Stacie was playing the remote-controlled racing car and it bumped to the door when Ken was opening it with Barbie and he was bringing Barbie's trophy and Skipper went to the Dreamhouse Foyer-- Ken: Woohoo! Barbie just won the Golden Glob! Skipper: Add that to Ruphies, her Nobal prize in Accesorizing and- --Ken was finding the door knob when Skipper was talking and finally found it and when he opened the door-- Barbie: No! Don't open that- --The room was full of Barbie's trophies and Ken popped out from the trophies-- Skipper: Barbie, we're maxed out here. Ken: I've got the solution! BRB babe! --Then Raquelle opened the front door-- Raquelle: Who wants to drive me to the mall? I need to return these. --Raquelle was wearing a pair of gold shoes that was very small for her-- Raquelle(on couch): Okay! I don't have Barbie-sized feet, (Then she lifts her foot) but I'm just as graceful and elegant as she is. --Then Raquelle's foot suddenly went down swiftly and broke a vase. Ken was bringing a machine-- Ken: Check it out! The shrinkerator! --Then Ken turned on the Shrinkerator and pointed it on the pile of trophies-- Skipper: Whoa! --Trophies got shrunk-- Raquelle: Hey! A little spritz with that, and I'll fit in this cute kicks! --Raquelle grabbed the shrinkerator and pointed it on her feet then she turned it on-- Barbie: Raquelle! (slow motion) No!!!!! --Barbie tried to stp her but the shrinkerator blasted both of them-- Raquelle: Oh! Huh! --Raquelle was in her shoes and Barbie came to her. Ken, Skipper and Stacie looked down andsaw them-- Ken: Barbie! You're so, so very adorable! Yes you are! --Then Ken put his finger on Barbie's neck and tickled it slowly and Barbie laughs-- Raquelle: Ugh! Will you stop falling all over her for 1 minute and (Raquelle shaked her shoe she's on) fix this! Ken: I'm on it! Skipper, Stacie, follow me! --Then Barbie and Raquelle heard a thumping sound. They watched Blissa's water container. They saw Blissa's reflection-- Barbie: Hey Blissa! Good girl! --And Raquelle hold on to Barbie and Blissa meowed, to them, they thinked it was a roar-- Raquelle: Waaah! --Barbie and Raquelle ran to the toy car and went off.-- Barbie: Phew! That was close! (laughs) --Then they headed straight to the vacuume cleaner and was sucked in-- Barbie: (Coughs) Hey! My favorite Stillado! --Barbie was holding her favorite Stillado up while she was talking-- Raquelle: (Coughs) It can't end like this! --Raquelle pulled some wires. Vacuume went out of control. They went upstairs. Barbie pulled the right wire to fix it. Vacuume popped out it's shelves. Barbie and Raquelle flew off to a dollhouse-- Barbie: Mmm, does something seem off to you? Raquelle: Hey there! I'm Raquelle. --Then Barbie looked at Raquelle because the one that Raquelle was talking to was a doll that looked like a wrestler-- Raquelle: And to answer your questions yes! I'm single and Yes! I always look this fabulous! You're ignoring me? Listen muscle-head! I've been shot down by way hotter guys than you! Ha! --Raquelle almost walked through the edge of Chelsea's dollhouse but luckily Barbie grabbed her skirt and Raquelle hold on to Barbie again-- Barbie: Raquelle, this isn't the Dreamhouse... Raquelle: What? Barbie: It's Chelsea's dollhouse! Raquelle: Huh! --They both saw Chelsea coming-- Barbie: Pretend that you're a doll! --Barbie pretended that she's a doll and Raquelle too, but Raquelle's arms are almost in her armpits. Chelsea grabbed Raquelle because she thought that Raquelle was a doll-- Chelsea: Gotta fix your hair dolly! --She brought some scissors. Raquelle was scared. Chelsea was startled by Raquelle's scream and threw her away. Raquelle was almost hit by the scissors. Barbie came to help her-- Chelsea: Barbie? Ken: Chelsea! You found them! Good news girls! I turned the shrinkerator, into a biggerator! --Ken pointed the bigerator at Barbie and Raquelle and they were back to normal size-- Barbie: Oh Ken! You're my hero! Raquelle: Yeppee! I'm back to normal size! Oh Ken! You saved me! --Then Raquelle hugged Ken and the biggerator turned on-- Ken: Raquelle! The biggerator! --Barbie and Chelsea looked at Raquelle and she was very huge, she went to the roof but Ken was still normal size. Ken was in Raquelle's hand and Raquelle saw Ken in her hand-- Raquelle: Just what I've always wanted! A real live Ken doll! Ken: Mmmm! Mmmm! --Ken shaked his hand saying no-- Raquelle: You're right Ken! We're made for each other! --The Raquelle put Ken on her right shoulder and Raquelle tries to get off the dreamhouse roof and all the people ran away and screamed--